Gaaki
Gaaki to Toa Hagah Wody, niegdyś przydzielona do ochrony Makuty Teridaxa, dawniej jedna z Rahaga. Biografia Toa Gaaki działała jako Toa przez znaczny okres czasu, należąc do jednej drużyny Toa. Gdy Bractwo Makuta zdecydowało, że Teridax potrzebował strażników Toa, Gaaki została wybrana jako przedstawicielka Toa Wody. Uzbrojono ją w nową, metaliczną zbroję, która miała wskazywać na jej status elitarnego Toa, a ponadto od swych dawnych towarzyszy z drużyny otrzymała w prezencie swą obecną Maskę Jasnowidzenia. Toa Hagah Nowa drużyna Gaaki sprawowała się w swoim zadaniu i chroniła Teridaxa przed takimi zagrożeniami, jak ataki Rahi. W późniejszym czasie Toa Hagah dowiedzieli się, żę Bractwo odwróciło się od światła i zaczęło zniewalać oraz terroryzować Matoran. Zdecydowali się więc przypuścić szturm na fortecę Destralu, by ukraść Avohkii, która została zabrana z wyspy Artakha. Wskutek ich działań Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus i Bomonga zostali pojmani, a następnie zmutowani przez Roodakę w małe, zwierzęce postacie. Zostali później uratowani przez Norika i Iruiniego, którzy również zostali zmutowani w Rahaga przez Vortixx. Rahaga thumb|left|Rahaga Gaaki Po mutacji wraz z pozostałymi Gaaki stała się Rahaga. Wraz z jej towarzyszami brała udział w małych atakach przeciwko Visorakom wcielonym do armii Makuta, starając się uszkodzić ją tak bardzo, jak tylko mogli. Około 1051 lat temu Gaaki oraz pozostali Rahaga znaleźli się w Metru Nui i założyli swoją bazę operacyjną w Archiwach. Avohkii skryli w Wielkiej Świątyni, używając połączonych kamieni Makoki jako kluczy. W przeciągu następnych lat obserwowali, jak ich dawny mistrz, Teridax, rośnie w siłę, i jak zostaje pokonany przez Toa Metru. Niestety, Teridax zrujnował miasto, a Toa Metru opuścili je, pozostawiając wyspę na pastwę najazdu Visoraków. Gaaki i inni Rahaga powstrzymali Visoraki przed zabiciem Toa Metru, którzy zostali przemienieni w Toa Hordika wskutek działania jadu Hordika. Później pomogli Hordika pogodzić się ze swoimi zwierzęcymi postaciami i nauczyli się je kontrolować. Wspierali Toa również w zbieraniu materiałów na sterowce, na których pokłady zamierzali dostarczyć Matoran - łącznie zbudowali ich sześć. thumb|left|150px|Gaaki płynie za Nokamą Gaaki i Toa Hordika Nokama płynęły do Wielkiej Świątyni przez uszkodzone Ga-Metru w poszukiwaniu Kanohi, gdy Rahaga została trafiona Rhotuka Visoraków. Nokama dostrzegła to i wpadła w szał, tworząc burzę swym Rhotuka Wody, która niemal zabiła wszystkich dookoła. Wkrótce jednak uspokoiła się i pomogła Gaaki uporać się z jej ranami. Gdy we dwie weszły do Wielkiej Świątyni, zostały zaatakowane przez Strażnika Bramy. Nokama sfrustrowała się podczas walki z bestią, lecz Gaaki zrozumiała, że była ona jedynie iluzją stworzoną przez prawdziwego, większego Strażnika Bramy. Nokama pokonała go swoim Rhotuka i wkroczyła do następnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znalazła znak postawiony przez Krahkę, który głosił "Vhisola". Później, Gaaki, Nokama i pozostali Toa Hordika oraz Rahaga ocalili Matau i Iruiniego przed grupą Oohnoraków. Po wielkiej bitwie Toa Hordika zapieczętowali Wieżę Visoraków swoimi mocami żywiołów i przemianowali ją na Wieżę Toa. Później, Vakama odnalazł Gaaki i Norika, przypartych do muru przez Visoraki, i ocalił ich, a następnie powiedział im o Kanohi Avohkii, Wielkiej Masce Światła, oraz kamieniu Makoki, który był kluczem do jej zdobycia. Vakama odnalazł swój kamień i poinformował pozostałych Toa, a koniec końców Maska Światła została odzyskana i okuta kamieniem przez Onewę, co miało im pomóc bezpiecznie wynieść ją z miasta. right|thumb|150px|Gaaki w Wielkiej Świątyni W późniejszym czasie Rahaga udali się do Wielkiej Świątyni w poszukiwaniach Keetongu. Gaaki była w stanie przetłumaczyć większość starożytnych tekstów, lecz ona i pozostali Rahaga, z wyjątkiem Norika, zostali pojmani przez Vakamę, który uległ swej naturze Hordika i sprezentował ich Sidorakowi, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Pojmani Rahaga zostali przywiązani do słupów na tarasie widokowym Koloseum przy użyciu sieci Visoraków. Podczas ataku na Koloseum zostali uratowani przez Norika, Roodaka zaś została pokonana przez Hordika, a następnie teleportowana przez Teridaxa. Gaaki i pozostali Rahaga pomagali w przenoszeniu sfer Matoran na pokłady Sterowców. Pożegnali się z Toa, a następnie odeszli, by pomagać innym ofiarom Visoraków. Pięć stuleci po Wielkim Ratunku, podczas pobytu Rahaga na Metru Nui wraz z Keetongu i przebudzonym Turagą Dume, starli się oni i pokonali samotną grupę Visoraków. Rahaga wrócili na krótko na Metru Nui, by przywitać mieszkańców Mata Nui, a następnie wrócili do swojej misji. Udali się między innymi na Xię, która była niszczona przez walkę dwóch monstrualnych Rahi. Na wyspie zastali Roodakę, którą Toa Nuva uwięzili, a następnie zmusili ją, by przemieniła Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah. Polowanie na Teridaxa Po powrocie do postaci Toa Hagah Gaaki pomogła w bitwie Tahtoraka i Smoka Kanohi. Później użyła swej Maski Jasnowidzenia i odkryła, że armada Mrocznych Łowców zbliżała się do Xii. Iruini wyruszył jej na spotkanie. Następnie, Gaaki i jej towarzysze zostali teleportowani na pokład statku, na którym znajdowali się Toa Helryx, The Shadowed One i Iruini. Tam Helryx poinformowała Toa Hagah w sekrecie o ich misji, którą było znalezienie Teridaxa, a ponadto podarowała im Zaktana jako przewodnika. Gdy pozostali szykowali się do misji, Gaaki otrzymała nagle wizję od Maski Jasnowidzenia, która powiedziała jej, że udawali się do "miejsca śmierci", a jeden z nich miał nie wrócić. Zaktan powiedział Hagah, że Teridax wdarł się do głębin pod Metru Nui, a dostanie się do nich wymagało, by Koloseum zostało przeniesione albo zniszczone. Hagah pojawili się w mieście, by zniszczyć budowlę, lecz zostali siłą wciągnięci do walki z Toa Mahri. Wszyscy zaprzestali jednak walki, gdy Rahi wezwany przez Kualusa wpadł w szał. Po przepędzeniu go do Po-Metru, Toa pokonali go przy użyciu tornada Ognia, które spowodowało pożar dookoła Metru. Gaaki i Hahli współpracowały, by go ugasić, a następnie, gdy Toa Hagah i Mahri stworzyli tunel dla Hagah, by ochłodzić ściany otwarte przez Toa Ognia, Gaaki i jej towarzysze zeszli do podziemi Metru Nui, a Toa Mahri zostali na powierzchni, by bronić miasta. Po zejściu głębiej drużyna napotkała napisy na ścianach w języku, którego nie rozpoznawali. Toa ruszyli dalej, aż nagle Pouks zauważył, że ich misja przebiegała bez problemów - wtedy Hagah zostali magnetycznie przyszpileni do ścian, a stopione Protodermis zaczęło lać się w dół tunelu. Nagle część tunelu została rozpruta przez ogromnego smoka, którym okazał się Makuta Miserix. Dzięki mocom teleportacji Makuty Hagah i Zaktan zostali przeniesieni do innej komnaty, a towarzyszył im Miserix, w mniejszej postaci. Po wyjaśnieniu paru spraw Miserix ruszył naprzód, a Hagah podążyli za nim. Po pewnym czasie trafili do pomieszczenia pełnego różnej maszynerii, w którym znaleźli dwa ciała. Badając zwłoki, Miserix oderwał kawałek pancerza z jednego denata i zaskoczony stwierdził, że zbroja nie była zrobiona z Protodermis - substancji, która tworzyła wszystko we wszechświecie. Dalsze wnioskowanie zostało przerwane przez pojawienie się portalu, z którego wyszli Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn i Brutaka. Po krótkiej rozmowie Teridax ujawnił się i podmuchem energii zniszczył Olmak Brutaki, odbierając im drogę ucieczki. Wtedy też, jak się wydawało, zabił Zaktana dźwiękowym szumem, który spowodował wybuch zarówno Skakdi, jak i jego zbiornika wodnego. Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszyny dookoła, by zabić Teridaxa, kontynuując nawet, gdy Brutaka wyjawił, że to mogło zniszczyć umysł Mata Nui. Teridax jednak przemienił Miserixa w obraz na ścianie, co skłoniło Norika do odezwania się do Makuty. Toa Ognia oznajmił, że on i pozostali Toa Hagah już niegdyś pokonali Teridaxa, więc mogli odnaleźć sposób, by zrobić to ponownie. Teridax uderzył wtedy Toa Hagah falą psionicznej energii, umieszczając ich w iluzji, w której został pokonany. Tym samym Toa opuścili komnatę. Rządy Teridaxa Tren Krom wyzwolił ich później spod iluzji. Gaaki, wraz z pozostałymi Toa Hagah, dołączyła do ruchu oporu przeciwko Teridaxowi. Po bitwie o Bara Magna, wskutek której Teridax umarł, a Robot Wielkiego Ducha został ciężko uszkodzony, Gaaki i pozostali ocaleni Wszechświata Matoran przenieśli się na odtworzoną Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Gaaki dołączyła do grupy Toa Wody, które miały pomóc mieszkańcom oceanów Wszechświata Matoran bezpiecznie przenieść się na planetę Spherus Magna. Gdy odpoczywała podczas przerwy w pracy, podszedł do niej Kopaka, który szukał pomocy w uratowaniu Toa Mahri od Skakdi. Zauważywszy, że Kopaka był zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć, obiecała zebrać Toa Hagah i rozeznać się w sytuacji. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości Gaaki należała do despotycznego Imperium Toa i brała udział w pokonaniu i zamordowaniu Brutaki. Gdy Brutaka odwrócił się, by stanąć do walki z Toa Wody i Pouksem, Bomonga zadał mu cios od tyłu i zabił go. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Toa Wody Gaaki mogła tworzyć, kontrolować i wchłaniać wodę. Ponadto mogła tworzyć burze i powodować powodzie. Po przemianie w Rahaga straciła te moce, lecz zostały jej przywrócone, gdy wróciła do poprzedniej postaci. Jako Rahaga Gaaki mogła korzystać z Rhotuka, które płynęło przez wodne głębiny, przyczepiało się do celu, a następnie unosiło go na powierzchnię wody. Gaaki była zadziorna i zawsze chciała dowieść swojej wartości jako Rahaga. Sprawdzała się jako tłumacz, a jej specjalnością było łapanie wodnych Rahi - zawsze chciała pokazać pozostałym Rahaga, że była ekspertką w łapaniu Rahi. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Hagah Gaaki nosiła Wielką Maskę Jasnowidzenia, która losowo obdarowywała ją niejasnymi wizjami najbliższej przyszłości. Norik mówił, że to maska używała jej, aniżeli na odwrót. Czasami maska wpływała na jej mentalny stan, ale zdecydowała się ją zachować, bowiem była przydatna. Gaaki dzierżyła Strzelającą Tarczę Rhotuka oraz Włócznię Pływów, której używała do koncentrowania swej mocy żywiołu. Jako Rahaga Gaaki posiadała zamontowany Miotacz Rhotuka i używała swego Berła Rahaga do wabienia wodnych Rahi, uderzając nim w taflę wody. Informacje o zestawie Gaaki została wydana jako mały zestaw w 2005 roku, wraz z pozostałymi pięcioma Rahaga. Na zestaw składało się 28 części, w tym srebrne Rhotuka, które można było wystrzeliwać z jej pleców. Gaaki można było połączyć z Rahaga Kualusem i Pouksem, by zbudować Robaka Lodowego. Ciekawostki * W BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku głos Gaaki podkładała Kathleen Barr. W polskiej wersji językowej była to Elżbieta Gaertner *Gaaki to jedyna Rahaga, którą nazwano poprawnym imieniem w instrukcjach budowy Rahaga Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Gaaki Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Rahaga Gaaki na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Hagah Kategoria:Rahaga Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Generacja 1